DMU
by AviRimor
Summary: A new darker and bloodier era begins for the Marvel universe. On hiatus


Don't X-Men or any of Marvel's Characters. Belongs to Marvel. So don't sue me. Please? Also I do not condone the assassination of Political Leaders.

January 20, 2009  
Washington D.C.

The President looks around as he walks around the White House followed by two secret service agents. He has many thoughts on his head. Such as what to do about immigration, the economy and countless other problems. As he is thinking about what do these problems, he starts to hear gunfire and explosions. Unexpectedly one of his secret service agents is killed and the President is pushed to the ground by the remaining secret who is seconds later is killed, he grabs the gun of the nearest dead secret service agent, prepares to shoot his way out to somewhere he suddenly he hears gunfire.

Looking around the corner he sees several secret service agents who just killed the attackers. As he is about to go to them however, the secret service agents are gunned down by a new group of attackers. He assumes that if he stays where he is, then he's a dead man. So he decides to fight his way to safety. Looking around and taking aim he sees the attackers checking on the dead secret service and taking their guns.

Aiming his gun he fires several times, killing or wounding the attackers. Some the surviving attackers return fire, trying to kill the president but when they run out of ammo and start to reload. They don't get to cover fast enough and the president kills the remaining attackers. Quickly running to where the now dead attackers lay, the president recognizes them as agents of HAMMER which was created last month to replace SHIELD. 'Why would Osborn attack the White House?' He wonders as kneels down to gather more ammo for his gun. "Thank you." He says to the dead secret service agents as he closes their eyes.

He then quickly leaves to find a way to escape. But all routes of escape were either blocked or disabled and the White House was quickly being over ran by HAMMER agents. Also gunfire was being exchanged less telling Obama that most of the secret service agents were dead. As the man fought his way through the White House, he was shot several times. While it didn't kill him, the wounds did hurt. Eventually after several firefight with the invading HAMMER agents, a wounded and bleeding Commander and Chief staggers to a door opening it finding himself in the Oval Office. He staggers towards his desk then moves around it and collapses into his chair.

As he reloads his gun, Norman Osborn walks into the Oval Office in his Iron Patriot armor. "Hello Mr. President. How are you?" He says to the bleeding President "Not talkative? That's alright. I'll do the talking then. If you haven't figured it out yet I have launched a coup. You do not what it takes to lead this nation back to glory and it's place in the world. But I do. Previous leaders be they Republican or Democrat have mismanaged this nation. But I will not make their mistakes. I will start a new and never-ending golden age for America!" He says to the President. The President just looks at him then struggles to get up from his chair. He gets up and says "Fuck you." Then fires his gun at Osborn till he runs out of ammo. "I was expecting a grand speech denouncing my actions. But whatever." He says then a beam comes his armored hand and goes through President's chest killing him. Osborn then walks over to the now dead president, and grabs him and throws him out the window. Osborn then sits in the former president's chair. "It's good to be the President." He says as he puts his feet on his new desk and relaxes.

Washington D.C.

Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport

Vice President Jo Fidler walked and back forth on the VC-25. Fidler looking around he could see various people from the White House. His family was here, each trying to keep each other calm. He looked over to see a medic fixing up Clint's leg. She had been shot early in the assault on the White House. And finally looking around he saw the clearly shaken by recent events but minus the President. He hadn't made it out with them.

But hopefully he was okay. The only reason they made it out of the White House alive was because of that transporter created from reversed engineered alien tech. He was trying to figure what he should do next when heard several people talking loudly and huddled around a window. Coming over to the window he could police and soldiers exchanging fire with HAMMER agents, he could also see several people who are not military or police. He was a little surprised when he saw a woman fire black beams from her eyes killing several HAMMER agents. "At least something's going our way today." Fidler said to himself as he watched the police, military and the new arrived super powered humans fight the HAMMER attackers.

A little bit earlier at the airport

A strange blue energy cloud appears and when it's gone several humans appeared, not knowing where they were or why they were there they were about to ask a man if he had any answers, but before he could answer, they were suddenly attacked by HAMMER agents trying to capture or kill those that had escaped the White House.

The newly arrived group made quick work of the HAMMER agents. After the fight was over the group looked at the man they never saw before again. Nothing was said until the blond woman with red skin decided to break the silence. "I'm Ruby Summers and you are?" She asked the man with black hair and green eyes. "My name is.." He said as he tried to remember what his name. "I think my name is Jay." He said not sure if Jay is his real name. "You think? And no last name either?" She asked the man who thought his name was Jay.

"Like I said, I think my name is Jay. I can't remember my last name. And I can't really remember much except for heat and blue flames, that's all I remember." He said to the red skinned woman with blond hair. "Okay then this is Trevor Fitzroy." She said pointing to a man in some type of metal suit. "This is Linqon." She said pointing to the other red skinned women. Linqon however has blue hair. "And this is my father Scott Summer." She said. This Scott Summer had a mechanical arm and part of one of his legs was partly replaced with a mechanical prosthetic leg.

"Alright nice to meet you guys." He says looking around at the airport. "So do you know where we are or when?" Ruby asked. "You're asking a man who can't remember anything questions?" He said with a smile. "You could ask that man over there." He said pointing to the man approaching with people following with their guns aimed at Jay and the others. J for some reason could hear what they were saying.

"Mr. Vice President I don't believe this a wise course of action. They could be dangerous." The secret service agent said to the Vice-President. "Well of course their dangerous. But they did save us. And if they wanted us dead we wouldn't be talking right now, would we?" The Vice-President said. The secret service agent didn't say anything in response. The Vice-President was soon standing before the people who had saved them. "Hello I'm Vice-President Jo Fidler. And thank you for saving us. "You're welcome. I'm Ruby Summers and this my father Scott Summers. That's..." She didn't get to finish as Fidler interrupted her. "Excuse me, but did you say Scott Summers?" He said shocked. "Yes. Why?" Scott asked the Vice-President. "Well the Scott Summers I know, I don't know him personally but he's in his mid 30s." Jo said.

"Name's Jay. What is the date?'' Jay asked. "It's January 20. 2009." He answered. "My god. We've traveled 60 plus years to the past." Scott said in disbelief. "Who attacked and why were we attacked?" Ruby Summers asked. "The people who were attacking are agents of HAMMER, who were an US security agency until they went rogue today attacked the White House. They attacked you because they thought you were protecting me and everybody on that plane." He said pointing to the VC-25 behind him. "That can't be right. I read the old history books and Osborn never attacked the White House." Linqon said. "We could be in an alternate universe. That would explain why none of us had heard or read about Osborn's attack on the White House." Trevor said. "Possible." Ruby said to Trevor. Jay who was walking around but still listening noticed as a man ran down the airplane's ramp and went to the Vice-President but stopped to catch his breath then spoke. "Osborn is about to speak." He said. And quickly everyone got back on the plane to see what Osborn had to say.

As everyone approached a TV in the plane, a secret agent seeing them turned up the volume at that moment Osborn began to speak. "Hello my fellow Americans. I am here to inform you of recent events. If you have been following the news you will have heard reports of HAMMER having attacked the White House. Those reports are true. I personally ordered it and led the attack on the White House. And during the White House assault I personally killed the President." He said pausing. Probably to let the information sink in. Upon hearing that her husband was dead, the First Lady collapsed to the floor crying. However the former President's daughters did not start crying or react emotionally. Instead they just kept watching the television.

Seconds later Osborn who is currently not in his Iron Patriot armor continued his speech. "Now you're probably wondering why I did what I did today. I did it because I'm a true patriot. I have started the process of cutting the cancer that plagues and kills this great nation. I will not stop till I have cut out the cancer that threatens us. So my fellow Americans I call upon you to join me in helping our nation and our new glorious revolution. The second American Revolution. And till new elections can be held I serve as President and I will try my best to honor you and this great nation of ours. And so good day my fellow Americans and God bless the United States of America." He said as the screen changing back to its normal broadcasting schedule.

"He's insane!" Jo yelled. "What was your first clue? Him killing the President or launching a revolution?" Ruby asked smirking. Fidler just frowned. "I'm the President now." He said sadly then with a sudden surge of anger grabbed a glass cup and threw at a wall shattering it. "Okay you can keep doing that or we can stop Osborn. But the decision is yours . So what will you do?" Scott asked President Fidler.

"Somebody get me Joe Robinson on the phone. Now." He said with a commanding voice. "You five aren't citizens of this country, and you could walk away right now. But I ask you please help me save this country." He said all but begging. The five just looked at each other then back at the president. "Alright, why not?" Ruby said shrugging her shoulders. "I'll help." Trey said. The other three talked amongst themselves than Trevor stepped forward. "Will help to." Ruby said. "Good, then. We need to start discussing how we're going to take back the White House and D.C." President Jo said. "Mr. President my friend here, Trevor could quickly retrieve this Robinson." She said to the President. "Alright do it." He said and Trevor after being informed of the current location of Robinson went to get him using his mutant power. "So Clint want to be Vice-President?" He asked he. "Sure why not." The wounded Secretary of State responded.

After arrived back Trevor with Chief Justice Joe Robinson began giving the new president his oath of office then giving Clint his oath of office. Several pictures were being taken to record this important event in American history. After the oaths were given, Fidler prepared to give his first orders as president. "As Commander and Chief I am authorizing any and all assets military or otherwise to be used to liberate D.C and the White House." He said and everyone quickly rushed to begin preparations for the coming battle.


End file.
